The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device fabrication, and more specifically, to testing semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor fabrication usually includes performing a variety of tests throughout the fabrication phases. Built-in self-test engines (BISTs) are often used to perform the tests.
There are a number of different BISTs used in the semiconductor industry to test semiconductor designs and systems. The ABIST (array built-in self-test) focuses on internal array circuitry. The PHY BIST (physical built-in self-test) focuses on the physical interfaces of the system. LBIST (logic built-in self-test) focuses on logic paths, and the FBIST (functional built-in self-test) focuses on running workload style operational sequences at the wafer, module, and system levels. The FBIST transcends clock and asynchronous boundaries across the chip.